But It Does Not Follow That the Interruption is Unwelcome
by wendywho
Summary: Darcy comes to his Auntie's home for some respite and is in for a surprise. Sparks fly and Magick is afoot when he meets Elizabeth and the rest of The Circle. I am not including this as a mashup but other Austen characters make an appearance. Non Canon. Unbetaed


Lizzie let herself in, as was the Cottage tradition, knowing that she was early and that Gardie was likely to be yet preparing for their day. So many tools and traditions and stories and songs and whatnot. Gardie was a force to be admired. A masculine voice in the cottage was certainly unexpected, here, on this day. Lizzie couldn't help but hear.

_You know that I don't do whatever it is you do._ Lizzie could hear the waving gesture the mystery baritone made as he utter the disdainful 'whatever'.

_Of course you don't. You're not a woman. _

_So is this a group of tired old hags or firedancing hotties? Because if its firedancing hotties I'm in. Especially naked firedancing hotties. _

_You know that crones were the ones who used to __**initiate**__ nubile young men, now don't you? _

_Ah, well, if they're hot like Helen Mirren then I could be down with that._

_And that's why you're so adorable, my sweet nephew._

_So are they hags or hot crones or naked chicks or what?_

_First of all, dearie, the term is skyclad, not naked. Secondly, beauty is a matter of perspective. My perspective is that every last one of my sisters is utterly divine. Third: why do you care? I thought you weren't looking. Even if you were, you don't do 'whatever'. So, with that information, you have a choice to make- join us or not- and I honor that._ Lizzie could hear Gardie wave her hand when she said 'whatever' and sighing hug which emphasized Gardie's point. _So will the lovely women you may or may not have the fortune of meeting. _

_Will they cast spells on me or anything?_

_Do you want them to cast spells on you?_

_Uh, I guess it depends if they're hot._

_Trust me, we don't do that kind of thing, here. It's all science. Spark, flame. Cloud, rain. Zero, freeze. Current, breeze. Cause, effect. _

_I thought it was magic._

_Who said they aren't the same? Only the superstitious or those who aren't yet aware of such things._

_I'm not superstitious. I'm a skeptic._

_And honey I honor that too. You don't easily let appearances fool you._

_At least usually. I have been known to let one or two slip by my radar._

_And there will be more that you may reveal in the fullness of time. But now, I must complete the final preparations in here, so out with you. As he walked down the stairs she called there may be a-_

_Ah!_ He uttered in surprise, louder than he meant to.

_-sister or two downstairs so don't be surprised. _Gardie's voice dropped as he had already been surprised about one whom she had intended to warn.

_And fully clothed, as you see. But do you think I'm a hag? _Said the fiery woman with fine eyes

_Gentlemen never tell._ Darcy immediately regretted the noncommittal insult. He had just wanted to not appear so eager. He understood from Gardie that this circle was definitely not the type where they did those 'hieros gamos' rituals. He'd figured out what 'hieros gamos' meant by Gardie's mystical looking but nonetheless obvious hand gesture. Not that he'd have wanted to do anything _like that _in front of his aunt, because that was just gross. However, the prospect of 'hieros gamos' whatever in private with this hottie….Darcy couldn't help but think.

_I thought this was a closed group! Hags only!_ Lizzy looked at him accusingly, a little offended by his ambiguous statement. She was even more offended that he just stared at her, speechless, after that. No apology for essentially calling her a hag. She was really trying to not be the victim here and really trying to give Gardie's handsome disdainful nephew the benefit of the doubt.

Darcy was still too disconcerted by her charms. That on top of everything else that happened. It was like a sweet cherry on top of a rotten pile of garbage that had become his life of late. He couldn't help but be ambiguous and hesitant in forming a reply when the front door opened.

_Lizzy, who cares if it's a closed group with such a hottie,_ Catherine commented as she walked in.

_Not me!_ Marianne chimed in, leaving Lizzy to glower, Eleanor looked mystified, while Anne and Jane shyly blushed. The ladies busily put their things near chosen seats and cushions and set about hugging one another.

Some of the braver, more affectionate, ones also insisted on hugging him and he couldn't help but comment. _It is a truth universally known that a gathering of women must be in want of a man!_ Darcy was enjoying the amount of mystical female hormones in the room and couldn't help but make snarky comments.

_How misogynistic of you, not to mention conceited. _Lizzy had been chomping at the bit to retaliate. She knew she shouldn't but he was just too irresistible.

_Well he can 'missoge' all over me with his very big conceit! _

_Marianne! That's Gardie's nephew we're talking about! _

_Awkward!_ Catherine chimed in, as she realized Gardie had heard Lizzie's comment.

_How embarrassing to have a good looking, if understandably mystified, nephew!_ Gardie joked as she made her way down the stairs.

_Seriously Gardie, this is a closed group- even to handsome nephews, so, what gives?_ The sensible Eleanor asked.

_Well, it was a series of meaningful coincidences which lead him to my cottage, and who am I to question such things? So, I went with it. Dear sisters, you know this circle is a sacred place for me. However, it would be dogmatic to imagine that fate doesn't have better plans when my doorstep has been graced by his presence, now, don't you think? _

_Now that you mention it, who was it that said 'evil is a good idea that has outworn its use'?_ _Perhaps we are only doing good, then_, Jane suggested, ever the peacemaker.

_Shall we start our circle with your story of how this gentleman's presence came to be here?_

_And, maybe you can tell us his name and more about him?_

Gardie chuckled. _I'd be speaking for my dear nephew if I did that, I shall merely introduce him and allow him to tell you his own story. For truly it is his to tell, not mine._

Attentive to such things, Anne, Catherine and Eleanor initiated the circle's opening ritual while the other women assumed a meditative position and readied their own pieces for their appointed time in making the ritual.

The interloper looked suitably uncomfortable until Gardie squeezed his hand reassuringly. _It's ok; you are here for a reason. Remember. He visibly relaxed and prepared himself with a studied sort of demeanor. _

Words were said and appropriate response made as incomprehensible actions were performed. Then it was time for Gardie to begin.

Ladies, this imposing figure of a man is Will Darcy, (she took a deep, smiling breath) _my favorite nephew._

_Your only nephew._

_It doesn't follow that you'd be my favorite, however. _

_Indeed, knowing you, despite your generosity of spirit, a sensible independent woman such as yourself does not suffer fools as you have so adeptly shown at our many family gatherings with Collins, your nephew in law. _

_Yes, Will, you're quite right; as much as I love my entire family, Collins teaches me patience every time we get together. _

_At least he doesn't fawn all over you since you're considered the black sheep! _

_And I am very proud to be the black sheep!_

_I wish I were._

_As much as I love this little back and forth, and as educational as it is, we do have a circle, here_. Lizzy drily reminded them.

_Yes, Lizzy, our guardian of the group. So. Will. Since, you are the appointed beginner of our circle, tell the sisters how you came to be here, now. _

_Alright. Ahem. First let me say what a great honor you all do me by indulging my presence and I thank you for your interest. I am generally a man of few words so I'll get on with it._

During this time, Marianne and Catherine characteristically sniggered whenever Will would say a word or phrase that might infer something alluding to their very naughty thoughts about him. Will would glance at them uncomfortably and stutter a little. Eventually Jane quietly chastised their rudeness while Lizzy rolled her eyes. If he'd known this group of women and their ways, he'd use process and confront their behaviors but he elected instead to get on with his tale.

_Right. Well, I was supposed to be married a week ago today. However, a certain fiancé had other plans and so skipped town with my car and certain of my assets. She even changed the locks on my childhood estate and the house we own in town. I filed a police report, then called my dearest auntie._

_You know that word makes me feel like an old spinster! _

He smiled and returned to the story such as it was. _Gardie took me in for the time being- while I try to get the legal morass I'm in settled, and until I can possibly regain some semblance of the beloved family estate. It's not the money, so much as the family heritage, but anyway. As you see, it is pouring cats and dogs out there and I have nowhere to go at the moment, as certain of you are in my guest quarters because a certain aunt has her guest room –slash- studio in such a state as is unfit to sleep in, unless one wants to get high off of turpentine and oil paint fumes and sleep on a paint canvas. I was told you all have too generous a nature to relegate me to dear old auntie's room for the day and so here I am. That is the short version. _

As Will told his tale, the women made appropriate expressions of shock, consternation, and empathy when it was called for. Even Lizzie with the fine eyes and an unusually compelling figure looked a little contrite at her previous disdainful want of welcome towards him.

_So the man in a women's circle such as this would generally be considered the guardian but in this case he is sort of a failed guardian to his own self, no offense._ Eleanor bluntly noted.

_True, true. I had given the key to my heart and my worldly possessions to une belle dame sans merci. _

_I for one could think of plenty of ways to show my gratitude if I were in her position! I'd never take off like that._ The incorrigible Marianne teased.

_I thank you for your many compliments. I think. _

_Don't mind her, she's sex starved. Marianne, he doesn't want to hear it. Besides we should be supporting him- NOT THAT WAY so don't even say it._ Her elder sister Eleanor chastised.

_Well anyway, I am sympathetic. This sort of thing has happened to lots of us._ Marianne was trying to repair her lapse, but what she said was also true.

_Why do you think it happened?_ Anne thoughtfully questioned.

_Why? _

_Yes, I mean, more than being taken in? What was the purpose, the cause and effect? _Anne furthered.

_I am still in shock and don't really know, I suppose. _

_Well, what was your first emotion when you found out? _Catherine offered.

_I was outraged that she'd violate me, my heritage._

_You mean it wasn't betrayal of love or any similar sensibility? _Marianne asked.

He realized the implication. _You know, it has been coming on so long I can't recall a beginning or an end, if ever there was a beginning. The first time I set eyes on Amanda Younge, my sister's senior year English teacher, I was utterly charmed by the way she brought out my sister Georgianna's spirit. Amanda was beautiful and put me under her spell almost immediately. I felt like I had to have her. She seemed the perfect sister for Georgie. I figured Georgie's emerging anger at the situation to be jealousy and resentment. By that time Wickham was in the picture and Georgie was away at school. Wickham quickly moved into her cramped studio apartment near her University. I was rather glad she'd taken up with him, young man who my father trusted so implicitly, outgoing, appreciative of her. He even persuaded Georgie to see reason about Amanda. Things haven't been the same for awhile with me and Georgie, but since that time, she's at least been civil to Amanda. When she gets done with finals next week, I'm sure she'll still be at least happy that Amanda and I are through. I didn't want to tell her yet, because I knew she'd be worried about our estate and such, and I didn't want to ruin her studies. At least my brilliant sister has a full ride scholarship to Juilliard, and the foundation to pay her room and board, which that bitch can't touch. _

_So, when Marianne asked you about feeling betrayal of love or something like that, you didn't really answer._ _You seemed to talk more about your relationship with your sister and her well being than that of your former fiancé, or even yourself._ Jane was quiet, but perceptive.

Darcy's reply was cut off by the phone ringing. His face was apologetic toward the group as he answered the call… _Where are they? …..What are you going to do? How can I help?...Let me call you back. I'll only be a couple of minutes._ Darcy's face transformed from shock to outrage to urgency during the brief conversation. _Gardie, Georgie just took Wickham to the airport for a 'business trip'. She thought when he kissed her goodbye at the gate that everything was fine. But, when she got back to the car, he had left her a note saying that he was never going to return. At least his devious plan to evade us didn't completely work, because she also found a crumpled bit of paper on the seat that was in Amanda's handwriting, directing him to their honeymoon suite in Vegas. _

_How is she? How can we support you both? _His aunt asked.

_Georgie was more worried about me and finishing her finals than anything! She and Wickham had cooled off recently but she thought it was just because she was studying so much. She is adamant about staying put for now. Besides, Georgie has her studio and the foundation money. She even called Dr Annesley her mentor before me, because she didn't want to burden me too much. But to answer you, Gardie, Georgie still has no idea, she is telling me that she just wants to finish her semester with Dr Annesley's support next week and then come home. Gardie, what should I tell her? She has no idea there isn't a home right now! I've failed her! _ His words were pressured, frantic. By the time he finished, tears had formed in his eyes.

As was tradition in the group, Darcy was allowed to be. No one rushed to hug him, although one of the women had passed him the tissue and a bag where tears were kept. He took one and stiffly dabbed his eyes and nose, understanding to then put the used tissue in the corresponding bag. _Dear Heart, take a moment. Breathe. _As he took a shuddering breath, more tears were released. He walked over and she held him as his heaving sobs were absorbed with her love.

The others looked on in silence, respectively considering, supporting, compassionate, empathetic even, but silent as the trees. Marianne and Catherine even wept, themselves. Silently, Anne initiated the sisters taking the hand of the next, right over left. Lizzie and Jane, the two nearest Darcy and Gardie, placed their hands on the pair's shoulders.

Something about flow was imparted and Darcy looked up and around the circle, lastly regarding his Auntie. _We're here. _

Darcy inhaled and spoke in a more measured response this time. _I guess that I want to honor my sister's wishes. She was concerned for __**me**__ that Amanda left, but obviously not that we are no longer together. I feel like I'm lying to withhold the rest from Georgie. But, from the bottom of my feet, this doesn't feel like the right time to tell her. I just don't know what to do about her expectations to come back to Pemberley. _

_You have a sense of right timing. Tell me, is it a lie to withhold something when it is the wrong time to speak those words or take that action? _

_No._ Darcy looked at her as he pondered that truth was not just about authenticity of words but of timing. _I guess it felt like it wasn't a choice- I am compelled to wait._

_You have choices my dear. Choices in what you say, what you do, when you say and do it. Choices of where to go, even. You had choices of where to go- Bingley's, Richard's, Aunt Kate's. You chose here. _

_Come to think of it, Georgie always loves to come to her Auntie Gardiner's cottage,_ he affectionately acknowledged. Darcy looked a little sheepish as he said so. It was obvious his pride was bruised that he had to be taken in by his relative, no matter how kind and generous she was. Even so, he wasn't too proud to allow himself to stay in her enfolding embrace during their dialogue.

_And Georgie has choices, too. You both have, in how you __**responded**__, have chosen to consider others above yourself, which is noble and kind. You also have the capacity for selfless love at this time and I am so proud of you. _It was Gardie's turn to have tears in her eyes as she squeezed him again.

_I have such gratitude for your character. I love Bingley and Richard and even Aunt Kate, but __**your**__ character is what I needed at such a time as this. Being here is definitely right timing as you say. I suppose I will call Georgie back and have her drive out here for break. Knowing her, she's already invited her emo friend, Francesca Price, on the road trip any way. They both love a good road trip soundrack to feed the lovelorn state. _

_Ah yes, a good road trip and accompanying soundtrack can put to rest an unhealthy love and feed a healthy one. I can resonate with that philosophy. _Lizzy couldn't help but add her two cents._ She sounds like a girl I'd like to meet._ Darcy couldn't help but think that **this** was the type of girlfriend with whom his sister could **definitely** get along.

_And you may do so; all in good time. In addition to our Solstice drum in, I will be inviting 'strangers' to our 'Christmas' table. This is clearly the right time to do so. Anyone who wants to come over, bring a dish!_

_I think I'm going to call Georgie back now, if that's alright with everyone. _Darcy's mood had definitely transformed and he and his aunt had long since disengaged their embrace resuming their original positions along with the rest of the circle. As he spoke with his sister, Darcy looked up and made a '3' gesture while Gardie nodded.

_Hold on!_ Jane uncharacteristically interrupted. _Longborn is nearby, and we have plenty of room for your sister and her friends if they'd like. Mom is used to lots of girls around, she'd be happy to have more. _Darcy curtly nodded his acknowledgment to her offer.

_Jane, you aren't supposed to rescue people!_ Lizzy hissed. She had seen his disapproving look. He was probably too proud to have his ritzy sister stay in the suburbs. She wasn't sure if she could handle him being around their house all the time either. She was still in a dither about Jane 'rescuing' Darcy and the prospects of unwelcome company and missed the rest of Darcy's conversation. If she'd been listening, Lizzy would have heard his gracious offer acknowledging the charming Bennet sisters' invitation as well as his suggestion that Georgianna would like Jane and Lizzie. And so Lizzy also missed the emphasis on her name, but clearly heard by the rest of the circle, who looked knowingly at each other.

He was finished with the call soon enough, and announced that his sister's other best friend, Emma Woodhouse, would also be joining them, quipping something about her being a silly busybody whose kind fumbling would either make the other two friends laugh or else result in some roadtrip disaster.

_My sister Lydia is a roadtrip disaster waiting to happen! But that's not about the group or your process and it's also unkind so I am going to have to process that when it's my turn, wont I?_ Lizzy regretted.

Eyebrows raised, Gardie's response was esoteric at best. _I feel called to say again that what is said and done, where one goes, has a resonance with truth __in relation to__ right timing of those words and actions._

She looked at Lizzy and then directed her piercing gaze at her nephew. _Darcy, it is your choice. Do you have more to say at this time? _

_I think I realized that I've reacted- responded- more to my concern about family and Georgie than my lovelife and wonder why that is. It feels like maybe I haven't loved Amanda in a long time. I don't know right now but I wonder why it seems so easy to forget her with all this loveliness around. _

Every member of the circle made characteristic "aww" sounds at his compliment. Again he looked especially at Lizzie and she noticed, surprised. The other women noticed and had Darcy looked around, he would have seen the signs if inner gears and sprockets turning between their ears. Mostly, they were all processing, and so was he. His attention returned to here, now.

_Honestly I'm surprised I've said as much as I have. I have to wonder if it is true, that it was the right time for me to talk to mostly strangers about my life. You're right, Gardie. I do have choices. I have a lot more choices to make and actions to take about the next steps. Thank you again, Auntie and thank you for listening, ladies. I'm a little embarrassed at the prejudice I had earlier. I didn't really know what to expect but you are more beautiful- inside and out- than Gardie could describe._ His eyes lingered on Lizzie at this point and even Lizzie noticed, this time. _I have to admit I am a little disappointed about one thing._

Marianne beat him to the punch line. _Our naked firedancing isn't for another couple of weeks or so. _Y_our timing was just off, but, if you're good enough, you know…_ Marianne waggled her eyebrows at him.

_Really? _Darcy couldn't help but ask.

_NO! Dork. I can't believe you fell for that, after saying all that nice stuff. _Elizabeth teased. She was still a little irritated at his presumption that they went around skyclad like that. Well, Marianne and Catherine- and even his Aunt were known for their occasional forays into such ritual, but certainly not for herself and the rest… Besides, the Feminine Mysteries weren't starting for another couple of moons or so. Lizzy didn't want to get Darcy's hopes up at THAT prospect.

_Lizzy? I have something else to say_;

_Go ahead._

_Your turn to process! _

And so the woman to his left took her turn, and each woman respectively after that, with time in between for a light feast and more unknowable things said and done.

Epilogue of sorts

This was still an inbetween time for Darcy. He felt like a dweller at the threshold of some new life. In between everything, he remained with Gardie. For the upcoming holidays, the time when he was reunited with Georgie and she knew all, he was there at the cottage. He'd had other choices- but there he remained in the meantime.

This was yet an inbetween time for the women of the circle too. Whether there would be a 'Mr. Gardiner', whose earthy wild ways would sweep that witch of a certain age off her feet, is yet to be determined. (for who else would a man with Gardie be than her Mr. Gardiner- not the other way around!) How would they meet? When? In right timing, dear reader, but not yet. Not yet. No, remember, Gardie is in the midst of oil and canvas at the moment.

Earthy yet Mystical Catherine was pretty comfortable inbetween at the moment. She was rather enjoying being undecided in majors, living with her posh Aunt and Uncle Allen while going to ASU. It was a nice sort of respite from her boisterous, large, midwestern family. Catherine wasn't entirely sure what to make of her friend Isabella Thope's brother John. They were both so much more sophisticated and urban than she. Nor did she know what to make of the elusive Henry Tilney who seemed to pop up at random times studying in the library. For now, Catherine was still considering how very welcome those elusive hours with Henry were, and how her father might laugh at her newfound love of studying in the library.

Also in question is the fate of fairest Jane and one Mr. Bingley, that ebullient friend of Darcy who meets a certain angelic marketing consultant when Bingley comes to town for Darcy's sake (at least initially for Darcy's sake). For who can tell if his cousin, the irrepressible Col. Fitzwilliam might steal her heart instead? Bingley might be reminded that waffling is a choice, and not choosing might be a cause to effect Jane's choice…A choice yet to be even discerned until the new year when Jane meets certain men.

And as for Anne, the eternally practical, strong woman with large, sad eyes, her sometimes boyfriend, dashing Captain Wentworth, was, of late, deployed indefinitely. While he was gone that fall, her heart was between hoping and moving forward, as her own situation was between moving home to support her dysfunctional family and staying put to continue her spa business with partner Lilly Russell. Anne's inner guide was yet to persuade her of the right action. And so she was waiting for now, right here.

Fully passionate in body and soul, Marianne could relate to Darcy's betrayal at the moment. She was yet to find her own self in the midst of something indescribable with her distinguished medical colleague, Dr. Branden. No, because for now, Marianne was newly recovered from a broken heart, herself, inbetween the sweet inspiration of sadness and the exhilaration of unknown love.

Graceful Eleanor also had a deceivingly practical exterior belying her depth of character. She was yet to choose the solitude of one versus solitude with a certain Professor. Eleanor was yet in the experience of having fallen in love with the Philosopher in the classroom next door and struggling with that love. Eleanor's sense would steadfastly direct her though the awkward situation of finding her friend, and fellow Art Instructor, Ariel, was already dating Professor Ferrars. No, just now, Eleanor was in the void of love not known to be requited.

Lizzy herself can neither escape uncertainty of a spark that has almost ignited here, now. Whether it burns brightly with Mr Darcy, she is yet to even desire. Because for now, Lizzy can only really know that this reserved, uptight, but admittedly good looking man who bared his soul is nonetheless a difficult entity to make out. Lizzy finds the obsequious Henry Collins all too easy to make out and is plagued by the question of how to get her mother off her back about dating the nerd. Even after Henry has long since moved on to Lizzie's friend Charlotte, Lizzy herself will continue to be uncertain of her own conclusion in another matter. Her uncertainty leaves Darcy to hope, and watch with his own uncertainty, as he waits for resolution with his family estate. Their time at Pemberley may come.

But not just yet.

For right now, within the circle and without, is inbetween.


End file.
